The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and recording medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium which store plural pieces of information associated with control of other electronic apparatuses, select a desired piece of information from the stored pieces of information, and control the other electronic apparatuses on the basis of the selected information.
With home network systems such as the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 serial bus, plural electronic apparatuses (for example, IRD (Integrated Receiver Decoder) and DVCR (Digital Video Cassette Recorder)) are interconnected to transmit/receive information therebetween for information reproduction and recording. With the IEEE 1394 serial bus, a controlling electronic apparatus issues an AV/C (Audio Video/Control) command to a controlled electronic apparatus for controlling it.
For the middleware for hiding AV/C commands for from various application software programs, HAVi (Home Audio/Video interoperability) architecture (trademark) is known. According to this HAVi, electronic apparatuses are controlled by a device control module (DCM).
Conventionally, in order to avoid control conflict, only one apparatus control is available for one electronic apparatus (under control) although two or more control apparatuses have two or more DCMs of different versions on a single network.
Consequently, some control apparatuses do now allow users to selectively use desired capabilities of these control apparatuses; namely, there is no other way for users to accept what is given as it is by these control apparatuses.